Mazda BT-50
The Mazda BT-50 (model code J97M) is a 1-ton pickup truck from Mazda. It is a larger version of the predecessor B-Series pickup and is not sold in the Japanese and North American market. Ford has also sold a version of the first generation BT-50 as the Ford Ranger. The second generation Ranger has been designed by Ford Australia, with a Mazda derivative to be sold as the BT-50. __TOC__ First generation (J97M; 2006–2011) Bogota, Colombia Quito, Ecuador Ford Ranger Hai Duong, Vietnam Bogota , Colombia Quito , Ecuador Rayong, Thailand Chongqing, China Nanjing, China Tao-Yuan, Taiwan Santa Rosa City, Laguna, Philippineshttp://media.ford.com/plant_display.cfm?plant_id=52http://www.ford.net.my/ranger_main.asp |body_style=2-door pickup truck 4-door pickup truck 5-door wagon (Ford Everest) |engine=2.5 litre WLT Diesel 3.0 litre Diesel |layout=Front-engine, rear-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive }} The BT-50 was launched at the Bangkok Motor Show on March 22, 2006. It shares its Duratorq/MZR-CD 2.5 L and 3.0 L Diesel straight-4 engines with the Ranger. In late November 2006, the new 5-Speed automatic transmission with BorgWarner transfer case has been added, as well as side airbags. The BT-50 received a minor redesign in the first quarter of 2008, with a revised interior and several optional items made standard. The model sold in Central and South America includes the following options: *A 2.6 L straight-4 4x4 only. Same Motor and transmission used in the previous Mazda B2600. *A 2.2 L straight-4 4x2 only. Entry level model same as the old B2200. *A 2.5 L Diesel straight-4 Either 4x2 or 4x4. Ford Ranger It was first introduced in Thailand as a 2007 model.ALL NEW FORD RANGER MAKES WORLD DEBUT IN THAILAND Ford press release, March 7, 2006 The facelifted Ford Ranger was introduced in 2009. Drivetrain is available in 4x2 or 4x4 configuration. Body styles included Single Cab, RAP (Rear Access Panel) Cab and Double Cab. LED turning lights were incorporated on door mirrors. Engine choices include 2.5L and 3.0L Duratorq TDCi turbo diesel engines.Geneva Preview: Ford Ranger gets European makeover The European vehicle was unveiled in 2009 Geneva Motor Show.Geneva 2009: Euro Ford Ranger taunts American light-truck buyers Ford Everest Ford also offers an SUV version of the Ranger, known as the Ford Everest in Asia, Central America and the Bahamas, and since late 2009 as a 2010 model, in South Africa where it replaces the Australian sourced Ford Territory. In India it is called the "Ford Endeavour". The truck has three rows of seating, rear or four wheel drive, and 2.5 L Diesel or 2.6 L petrol engines. It rides on a 2860 mm (112.6 in) wheelbase. The Everest was introduced in March 2003, and is built at the AutoAlliance Thailand plant in Rayong, and as CKD kits in other countries (Chengalpattu, India; and and Hai Duong, Vietnam ). The second generation Everest offers Duratorq diesel engines and two different drivetrains: 4x2 for 2.5 litre models, and 4x4 for 3.0 litre models. In addition, the redesign featured the new 5-speed automatic transmission with a BorgWarner transfer case, and the new Active-Shift-on-the-Fly (4x4 only) for the first time. In the United States, Ford had planned to name an extended length version of the Ford Expedition the Everest in 2006 as a replacement for the Ford Excursion, but Ford changed their mind at the last minute and decided to rename it the Expedition EL.Spy Shots: 2007 Ford Everest from Edmunds.com In mid 2009, after only 2 years, the Everest received a facelift in South East Asia. This facelift is in line with the Ranger's recent update. This facelifted 2009 edition of the Ford Everest continues to be available with either a 2.5 liter turbodiesel with 143 PS, or a 3.0 liter turbodiesel with 156 PS. There is also a model for east Africa with 2.5 liter turbodiesel with only 107 PS (80 KW), torque 268/2000, which is still enough for average use in town and even cross country. Productions European and Thai models of the Ford Ranger and Mazda BT-50 are built in Thailand. Southern Africa Ford Ranger and Mazda BT 50 is built in Pretoria, South Africa. Latin American Mazda BT-50s are built in Colombia. The Mazda BT-50 is not sold nor built in Japan. Second generation (2011–) A full model change of Mazda BT-50 was revealed on October 2010 at the Australian International Motor Show. It is based on the Ford Ranger (T6). While the BT-50 version was designed by a Mazda team based at Ford Australia's design center in Melbourne, both Ford and Mazda worked independently. Of the exterior panels, only the windscreen, roof and rear screen is common between the Ranger and BT-50, although the underpinnings are largely the same.http://goauto.com.au/mellor/mellor.nsf/story2/66ADA05055FB5CC3CA2577C000059F2B. Mazda BT 50 will be produced in Thailand and South Africa. Ford Ranger The Ford Ranger was unveiled at the Australian International Motor Show in Sydney. It will be available with three engines, a 2.5L Duratec engine mated with 5-speed manual transmission, a 2.2L Duratorq engine and a 3.2L Duratorq engine with choices of 6-speed manual or automatic transmission. Production is expected to commence in Summer 2011, starting with Thailand's Rayong plant. . Soon after Thailand, South Africa production will kick off, producing Ranger for various markets including Europe from its Pretoria plant. Argentina will be the third site to produce the new Ranger. Ford announced the Ranger Wildtrak, a sport version, and it is said to be one of the most high-tech pick-ups in the world. It features a grille inspired by the F-150 SVT Raptor and dark accents (rear vision mirrors, door handles etc), 18 inch alloy wheels, sport hoop and roof racks. An advanced information system includes Bluetooth audio streaming, USB and iPod connectivity, a five-inch colour screen, and voice control functions for the radio, CD, iPod, USB, phone and air conditioning system. The Wildtrak will be available in Wildtrak orange with leather seats stitched in Wildtrak orange.Car Advice 2012 Ford Ranger Wildtrak expected in Australia Q3 2011. The T6 Ranger will not be offered as a replacement for the North American model when its production ends after the 2011 model year, due the new global platform being too close in size and price to the F-150, Ford's decision to offer the EcoBoost engine on the F-150, and overall declining sales of compact pickups in North America. Differing safety and emissions standards also prevent the importation of the T6 Ranger to North America while the need for right-hand drive in certain international markets prevents the exportation of the F-150. References External links *Official UK website model page *Thailand site *Official australian website model page *Oficial Mazda Web site from Colombia BT-50 Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:50 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Thailand